Blame It on the Grass
by frankie ross
Summary: MOVED ACCOUNT. / francescar Will continue the story over there. I'm no longer using this account. DMHG story.
1. Chapter 1

Blame It On The Grass

**Blame It on the Grass. **

Chapter 1

DRACO MALFOY

--

I always knew that Blaise Zabini wasn't cut out to be in Slytherin. He didn't have the attitude, the arrogance, or the chauvinism that we Slytherins posses and parade to the rest of the world. Yes, he did pretend to go along with all of it but I knew better. He always winced when one of us used the word 'Mudblood', he secretly admired Dumbledore to the high heavens, he smiled at everyone he passed by in the halls (creepy if you ask me), and he actually offered congratulations to Gryffindor and shook Scar Head's hand during the Quidditch Finals while the rest of the Slytherin team stormed and cursed their way back to the showers; Heck, he was good enough to be one of them Gryffindorks.

But _this_…..THIS took it to a whole new level.

'YOU'RE WHAT?!' I yelled hysterically at my best friend who sat across me holding his coffee mug too tightly.

I noticed a muggle couple seated near us giving me a look of disapproval, so naturally, I sneered back. Hell I'm Draco Malfoy, I could be as loud as I wanted to in this hell hole Blaise calls Starbucks.

'Keep it down will you?' Blaise Zabini scolded. 'You're disturbing the other customers here. We'll be kicked out.'

'Well, last time I checked this was a coffee shop and not a library. And I certainly have yelling privileges after what you just told me. No, seriously Blaise; tell me you're lying.' I said sternly.

He put down his coffee and inhaled deeply. _Oh boy._

'Draco, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't be kidding around with a subject like this. Besides, this bit of news shouldn't be that surprising to you as you think it is. She and I have been going out, for what? Two years now? And you know that we've been getting very serious lately.'

I cocked my eyebrow at this statement.

'What the hell Draco?! Not in _that_ way you pervert. She doesn't even believe in having _it _before marriage! You _know_ what I mean!' Blaise said … well, more of _whined_ defensively. I sniggered.

'Actually,' I answered, 'I really don't know what you mean. And I definitely do not _understand_what would compel you to make this choice!'

'Well that's simple. I love her and she's the one.'

'Oh please.' I groaned, 'That seriously cannot be your only basis for a decision as big as this. This is the rest of your life we're talking about. The fate of your happiness is in terrible danger if you're seriously going to enter this life sentence… on a whim!'

'Trust me when I say this Draco, I'm not doing this on a whim. What is it that makes you refuse to believe I'm really going to push through with this?' Blaise asked incredulously.

'Well first of all… she's a MUDBLOOD!' I said frantically.

'Are you serious?! You still believe in that crap your father taught you?" Blaise exclaimed in disbelief. "You don't think she's right for me just because she's not a pureblood? We're supposed to be passed that kind of prejudice. The war is over mate!' he reasoned.

'It's not only that,' I said in defense, 'She's a Gryffindor! She's bloody Potter's sidekick! She has a big mouth that goes on and on and on and she's the most stubborn and annoying girl I have ever met! And speaking off prejudice, she doesn't like me that much too.'

'For crying out loud Draco, you were a Death Eater! No one likes Death Eaters. I mean come on! You guys walked around branded by a scary moving tattoo, wearing those freaky masks, and zapping anyone who pissed you off.'

I scowled. _And he calls __**me**__ prejudice._

'Umm…. ex- Death Eater', he corrected sheepishly, 'No really, she just doesn't know who you really are aside from the fact that you were a slimy prat from Slytherin who did nothing but torment her and eventually went off to join Voldemort's group of psychotic killers!'

'That just proves what I said about her. She's just as biased as I am!' I pointed out.

'Well, maybe you are right.'

'Maybe?!'

'Merlin! Don't interrupt me.'

'Okay… Gee, chill.'

'As I was saying,' the git continued, 'You're right. Both of you are idiots and think bad of one another based on purely daft and shallow reasons. But for Merlin's sake Draco, please try to work things out with her.'

I laughed sarcastically. Damn, he is persistent when he wants to be; and annoying for that matter.

He frowned. 'I'm not saying that you have to be friends with her. Just try to be civil at the very least. After all, she's going to be my wife soon and you'll be forced to spend a_ lot_ of time together.'

'Who says that I'm going to be hanging out with that mud……gle born' I corrected quickly as Blaise glared at me. 'Fine, fine. I'll be "civil" if it means so much to you.' I rolled my eyes and waved him and his annoyingly growing smile off.

'It does actually. Thanks mate.' he replied with a smile I wanted to whack off his face.

'So you're seriously going through with this?' I asked in disbelief. 'You're seriously going to marry Hermione Granger, Queen of the Gryffindors, know-it-all book worm, teacher's pet, house elf lover,--?'

'Yes Draco.' Blaise _rudely_ interrupted, 'Yes.'

I took a deep breath. 'Very well then; if that's what you want.'

'It's what I've been wanting since forever.' He said. _God_, this guy couldn't get any cheesier.

'Well, I've got somewhere to be. See you later then mate.' I said as I stood up and grabbed my half full caramel frappuccino that had 'Drake O.' written messily over it. _Stupid muggles._

'See you later.' Blaise replied. 'Oh, and Draco,'

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Blaise, ''Yes?'

'I would like it very much if you would be my best man in the wedding.'

_Great._

Author's Note: Phew. I finally finished it! I know it's pretty short but that's all I really needed Draco to say in order to start the story correctly. I hope you guys liked it! I promise to post the next chapter soon and hopefully, I'll continue this fic till the very end. Please leave a review before you exit this page :D It would mean so much to me. Just one word will be enough. It's my first fic though so don't be too harsh. x) Thanks for reading and come back for the next chapter!

Thanks to my wonderful beta, dracogirl9891, for patiently editing out all of this chapter's kinks.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Harry Potter world, its characters, etc. The great JK Rowling does and always will. I do, however, own this story's plot.


	2. Chapter 2

It was huge… though not all heavy but nonetheless HUGE

**Blame It On The Grass.**

Chapter 2

HERMIONE GRANGER

--o-0-0-o--

It was huge… though not at all heavy but nonetheless HUGE. I stared at the rock as it glistened and glittered under the light of the sun. I heaved in my breath deeply as I lifted my fist to knock on the door. It was times like this when I questioned my Gryffindor bravery. I mean, when it came to facing death-threatening matters, I didn't flinch one bit. But right now, when all I had to do is knock on my best friends' door and tell them that I was going to get married, I was a big enough coward that Godrick Gryffindor would roll in his grave in shame.

What was the matter anyway? This shouldn't be so hard. They've been my best friends for the past ten years; surely they would support my decision right? After all, they accepted Blaise with open arms when I told them he and I were dating. And they never really hated him; probably just a little bit prejudiced because he was from Slytherin and was one of Malfoy's closest friends…. Now _that_, I can understand.

Speaking of the devil, Blaise was with him right now; probably delivering the news of our engagement as well. I can't believe Malfoy is going to be the best man in _my_ wedding; I detest the fact that he's even coming at all. That is, if Blaise gets him to agree; there is no question that the feeling of hatred between us is mutual, and my fiancé will most likely have a difficult time persuading the prick. I hope he doesn't succeed. Having Draco bloody Malfoy in my wedding will be the one UGLY flaw on the best and most perfect day of my life. But that would disappoint Blaise wouldn't it? Malfoy, as big as a git he may be, is Blaise's best friend and he'd surely want him there as much as I would like Harry and Ron to be present as well. _Well_, that's what marriage is about after all right? Sacrifice and compromise.

'Hermione!'

I stumbled back in surprise as my red headed friend flung the door wide open and suffocated me in her embrace, waking me up from my reverie.

'Ginny!' I said, 'Long time no see! But dear, please loosen your grip on me. Having difficulty in breathing a bit.'

She grinned sheepishly and let me go. 'How great it is to see you Mione! Come in, come in! Mum's baking apple pie and it's about to be finished in a bit. You're timing is impeccable.'

As I let Ginny drag me into Burrow, I inhaled the scent of Mrs. Weasley's apple pie. Merlin, if I lived here, I would surely blow up like a balloon.

In the living room, Harry and Ron were seated on the floor playing chess. As usual, Harry scarcely had any pieces left. I laughed inwardly. Oh, it's good to see them again. 'Hey guys.' I greeted.

As if caught of guard, Harry stood up clumsily, knocking the chess board over, and gave me a hug.

'Hey!' Ron hollered, 'You did that on purpose! I was about to win the game!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' said Harry grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Hey Hermione.' he said as he gave me a small peck on the cheek. 'Nice save.' I told him as he bent down to put away the chess board.

'You saw that! Right Hermione? He knocked over the game on purpose!' Ron argued, his ears fuming red. I smiled. They may be 20 years old but both still had the heart of an immature teenage boy.

'Whatever you say Ronald.' I said as I put my arms around his lanky body. He just shrugged in return.

'Just give it a rest Ron; let's just say you won the game by default.' Ginny said annoyed. She beckoned me to sit beside her on the old lumpy couch which was covered with colorful knitted pillows; obviously the work of Mrs. Weasley.

'Fine.' Ron grumbled as he took the seat opposite us. Harry laughed and gave Ron a playful punch on the shoulder. Ron punched back though a little harder than necessary. Harry winced.

'So what brings you here Mione?' Harry asked trying to change the subject for his own benefit.

_Oh gods_, here it comes. I chewed on my lower lip nervously.

'Err, I have a bit of news I'd like to share with all of you-'

'God, you're pregnant!' Ginny blurted.

'WHAT?!' Ron and Harry said in synchrony.

'NO!' I yelled hastily. 'Seriously guys, please.'

'Sorry.' Ginny apologized sheepishly. She moved a few inches away from me, fearing I would follow her brother's example and smack her as well. She had good judgment for I was terribly tempted to do so.

'As I was saying,' I continued, 'this is -- um, very important to me; you guys are the first to know since you're all my best friends. Hopefully, you'll support this decision. And-'

'Just say it Hermione.' Ron said impatiently, 'There's no need for all this formality. What is this "bit of news"?'

The three all leant towards me in anticipation, eyes burning holes in my head. Merlin, help me.

'I'm getting married to Blaise Zabini.'

888888888

I sighed in exhaustion as I fumbled for the keys in my purse. Today had been tiring, yet quite fun all the same. Delivering the news of my marriage wasn't as hard as I expected it to be. Ginny squealed in delight, Ron muttered "about time", and Harry just smiled and gave me a nice long hug. As for the rest of the Weasley family, they all clapped, cheered, and congratulated; a little too much actually. Mrs. Weasley even promised to bake the cake for my wedding which absolutely thrilled me; the last time I had one of her cakes was during the wedding of Harry and Ginny and that one was absolutely delectable. Finally, I got the right key in the hole and I pushed the door open.

'Welcome home my dearest fiancé!' greeted a happy Blaise, standing in the middle of my flat amidst hundreds of white roses.

'Blaise!' I said in surprise, 'what's all this for?' I carefully made my way to him, trying not to knock over the numerous vases which held the flowers. Goodness, my whole apartment was covered with them!

'Oh, nothing; I was in Diagon Alley, passed Evelyn's All Things Floral Emporium and thought it would be nice to get you some roses. Do you like it?' Blaise asked trying to pull off a casual smirk. He approached me slowly and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Sappy music started to play and the next minute, we we're swaying to and fro.

Oh, Blaise. This is exactly why I was marrying the man. Everyday, I found my self falling in love with him all over again. He knew exactly what to do to get me to melt in his arms and in no way did he make me feel like this was a one-sided relationship; he never ceased to remind me that he was just as in love as well. Never till I started dating Blaise did I believe that men like him actually existed; perfect men. I considered my self as lucky as hell that I was the on he chose, out of the million other gorgeous women out there, to be with forever.

Gosh, these thoughts of mine are getting too mushy; even for my taste. _Hermione_, back to the present! Enough rambling to yourself!

'Mione, is anything wrong?' Blaise asked as he noticed my face scrunch up into a slightly unattractive expression. I snapped out of it, startled.

'Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Everything's wonderful actually. Just wonderful.' I said… well, maybe spat out too quickly that it might've been incomprehensible.

He cupped my face in his hands and gave a crooked smile. 'You know, your nose only crinkles up like that when you're having your internal conversations with yourself.'

I gave out a small laugh. Boy, he knew me well.

'Tell me what you're thinking about.' He told me as he tucked in a loose curl.

I blushed. 'Well, just how amazing you are, really. And how I couldn't be with anyone as remarkable as you. Basically, how much I love you.' I admitted.

He lowered his head towards mine. 'You know what?' He whispered, 'I love you too.'

With that, he leaned in and planted a long and gentle kiss on my lips, sending my thoughts flying back to the day we got engaged.

_--8-8-8-8-8--_

'_WHAT?! Blaise, that was not just friendly chatter! That was down right flirting, that's what!' I said, frustrated. I paced back and forth angrily, waiting for what he had to say next in defense. _

'_Hermione, you have this all twisted! You're making it seem like we were cavorting about when nothing like that happened at all! As I said, we were just talking!' Blaise answered back, finally showing some signs of frustration. He walked over to the fire place and starred into the fire._

_I walked towards him and took a deep breath, in preparation for the long speech I was about to give him. 'Look Blaise, maybe the flirting was only on her side, and maybe you were just being polite and entertaining her stupid smiles and whims. But, it worries me Blaise; it worries me that I don't have enough to offer to you. There has been more than one encounter of this kind where women in their tight blouses and short skirts come up to you and start flaunting everything they've got that I will probably never have; and during each of these situations, I just try to grin and bear it. But I'm tired of grinning and bearing and I have to tell you how I really feel about all this. I don't like it. It's like constant reminders that, maybe you're the right guy… the perfect guy for me, but I'm never going to be that kind of girl for you. And it hurts me because I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever.' _

'_There's only one thing left to do then.' He said seriously. I shook my head nervously. Stupid, stupid Hermione! This is what you get for making a big deal out of nothing, but I had it coming, didn't I?_

_I asked softly that I doubted if he even heard me. 'You… you want us to breakup?' _

_--8-8-8-8-8--_

I laughed as Blaise told me his funny encounter today with the vending machine.

'I swear Hermione, muggle technology is so cool, though sometimes, I feel like it's out to get me!' He said before he filled his mouth with the pasta he cooked for our dinner. It tasted slightly odd though, but it was the little things like this which made me love him even more.

'I love that you're trying out all these muggle stuff, but really Blaise, you don't need to if you're just going to end up all….. you know.' I told him. I took a small sip of wine that he got from the Zabini Manor's storage.

He smiled. 'Psshhh. I love all of the crazy muggle inventions. It gives me a somewhat clearer idea on how they survive with out any magic. Quite ingenious, actually.'

'Whatever you say dear.' I said as I returned his smile and kissed him yet again this evening.

_--8-8-8-8-8--_

'_Hermione,' He said as I winced for what was to follow, 'I want us to get married.'_

'_Wait. What?' I asked. Wow. This was not what I was expecting. _

'_I want you to be my wife Hermione.' He continued, 'You're the only one I'd spend the rest of my life with; you alone and no one else. And if getting married is what it will take to prove it to you, then be your loyal, faithful husband I shall be.' He looked at me, then enveloped me in his arms. _

'_No! No! No! This is not how it's supposed to happen!' I said frantically as I stole away from his embrace._

'_Excuse me?' He asked, bewildered. His posture stiffened and a distinct feeling of sadness washed over the features of his face. _

_I sighed as I approached him once again. 'Don't get me wrong Blaise. I'd love to be your wife. But-'_

'_But what Hermione?' He said. _

'_Just let me finish Blaise,' I told him. I place my hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his handsomely troubled face. 'This is something big. And I don't think it's a decision we should make just after we had one of our biggest fights. We're both still…. irrational because of all the frenzy and….. Let's just say, when I imagined being proposed to…. there were thousands of white roses and sappy music and all.' _

_He stared at me for what seemed like eternity, not uttering a single word. After that long awkward pause, he turned around and walked out the door. _

_--8-8-8-8-8--_

After I walked him towards the door, Blaise gave me the third kiss of that night. My cheeks grew hot as they always did whenever we shared a kiss.

He smiled. 'I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too Blaise.' I replied, blushing.

He was about to leave when I suddenly called out his name, causing him to turn around.

'Yes Mione?' He asked as he leaned on the door frame.

'I think….' I stammered, 'I think we should move in together.'

He beamed then gave me the final kiss of the night.

_--8-8-8-8-8--_

_My eyes were still blotchy and puffy from the very hormonal and emotional session I had when I went to the Burrow to cry out to Ginny after Blaise closed the door earlier today. A dozen tissue boxes and a few hours later, I was stable enough to go back to my apartment and be alone for the night._

_I sniffled as I opened my door. _

_I nearly fainted as I saw what was laid in front of me. I blinked my eyes to see if they were playing tricks on me but the thousand white roses still appeared again before me, covering my living room. As I walked inside, sappy music started to play. Oh my god. _

_Blaise, in a midnight black tuxedo and all, appeared from no where, and once again, I forgot to breathe. _

_He went to me and captured my face with his big smooth hands. 'What happened earlier today made me realize something Mione: what an idiot I am.'_

'_For not cutting things off with me when you had the chance?' I questioned. _

'_No.' He said seriously. He caught my wandering gaze with his tantalizing chestnut eyes. 'Firstly, what a prat I was for asking you to marry me for the wrong reasons. Secondly, for not asking you to marry me even sooner.'_

_My eyes swelled up in tears as he said this which he all wiped away gently with his thumb._

_He softly continued. 'There are a million reasons why I want to be your husband Hermione and if I were to write everything down the whole world would not be able to contain it. But first and foremost, I love you, more than you can ever imagine. I want you to be my forever. I want to provide your every need. I want to be the one to make you happy the rest of your life. Mione, I want to be __**the**__ one and only one.'_

_He knelt down on one knee and opened a tiny box which bore the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. _

'_Hermione Granger, will you marry me?'_

_Well, of course no girl in the right mind would refuse an offer such as this, and so I said: 'Yes.'_

_With that, he leaned in and planted a long and gentle kiss on my lips. _

TBC

Author's Note: Okei dokei… I wrote this chapter to show you guys what Blaise and Hermione's relationship is like, so you can understand the chapters to come better. Sorry the excess cheesiness x). I was listening to 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz and 'So Close' by 'John McLaughlin which explains all the excess mushiness of this chapter. I hope you like it though. I was kind of delayed in posting this chapter since my internet has been down for the past couple days and… yeah. ANYWAY, on to a note I wrote about more than a week ago after I checked my fanfic account for the first time since I posted the first chapter of this story :D

(5/22/08) I was watching the American Idol finale before I decided to check my account to see if anyone already reviewed the first chapter of this story and to my surprise (I didn't expect reviews this early on since I had just posted it a few hours ago), I already had 2 which sent me into a giggling frenzy. And that wasn't all; the story was on 5 favorite lists already which made me even more hyper (causing me to forget who won Idol as well). So I'd just like to say thank you SO MUCH to all of you who read and took the time to review my fic, and please feel free (hehe) to **leave another review** before you close this page :D – tammymalfoy, dracogirl9891, princessgrl, ElleGray, no.1dracolover, Hermione D., MilkMustache, ivory.eloquence, Manic-Cheese-Fairy, and tarockets1

-- And before I forget, thanks again to my beta: dracogirl9891

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Harry Potter world, its characters, etc. The great JK Rowling does and always will. I do, however, own this story's plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Blame It On The Grass

**Blame It On The Grass.**

Chapter 3

PANSY PARKINSON

--o-0-0-o--

There was no way in hell that I was going to co-plan this wedding with a Weasley. No way!

I mean, psssh, what does it matter that that sodding Weaselett has been friends with Hermione longer than I have? And besides, I'm tight with both the bride and the groom which gives me more reason to plan what might be the wedding of the year! I will never ever share this project with her. Never.

And yet here I was, waiting for that stupid Ginny Weasley (now Potter) to show up.

I drummed my fingers on the smooth surface of the table. Where was that girl? I glanced at the watch. Merlin, I've been waiting for almost 8 minutes. Well, what can I expect? It was a low class Weasley I was waiting for after all. How could I think their kind could practice manners?

As if my morning couldn't get any worse, I saw a bobbing red head out side the window. The only problem was that the bobbing red head did not belong to Ginny; she wasn't that tall and her hair was never that short.

Ron Weasley stood outside the restaurant window, grinning like a maniac. I glared back. He looked confused and his smile disappeared. I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention back to my watch. From my peripheral vision, I think I saw him headed for the entrance. I hoped that was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

_Please don't come here. Please don't come here. _

'Hi P-pans-Parkinson.'

_Great. _

I glanced up and saw the lanky freckled boy smiling at me again. Why the hell was he being so jolly and friendly? Doesn't he feel my _god-I-don't-want-to-be-seen-in-public-with-YOU_ vibe? This guy couldn't get any more oblivious or naïve for that matter.

He just stood there staring at me with those annoyingly cheerful blue eyes of his, pursing his lips. I soon realized that he was not going anywhere until I replied. Ugh. Fine.

'Hey… Weasley.' I forced out with a shrug. 'What are you doing here?' I asked pointedly.

'Uhmmm, Gin is running a little late from work and she asked me if I could go here and meet you instead.' He said nervously.

Are you freaking serious?!

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Today was so not my day.

'Weasley, it took Hermione about a week to convince me to work with Ginny on the wedding and another 2 days to force me into having lunch with her. And that's already your sister who's the most bearable of _your_ clan. What makes you think I would willingly allow my self to sit through a whole lunch with you, the low life sorry excuse of a pure blood that you are?' I questioned with a deep scowl on my face.

I folded my arms and looked into his face to see his reaction. First, he looked terribly hurt, as if he was about to cry which seriously made me want to burst out in laughter. I bit my lip so hard, trying to keep my mouth shut. Next, his ears started to pink and I think anger was catching up to him. I thought he was going to start cussing at me for talking to him the way I did but it never came. Aw, drat. It was always fun to see Ron Weasley pissed. Then, his normal color started to return to his face and he was calm. I stared incredulously. Did I just see Ron Weasley control his temper? This was a first.

As I started to tap my foot on the floor, he finally responded. 'Look. I know you don't like me. Probably hate me in fact. But just so you know, I'm only here for Hermione because she's my best friend and I want to help her make her wedding the most perfect and happiest day of her life. As far as I know, you're her friend too and even Blaise's and you want the same things I want for them. So, why don't we just try and be civilized for their sake?' As he said this speech, he continuously shifted his weight from one leg to another which really bugged me. Only girls do that.

I frowned… because he was annoyingly correct. We would be seeing each other a little more than often, especially now that our friends were engaged. I shouldn't let his presence ruin my day every time I was going to meet Blaise and Hermione and the rest of her friends. So I had two choices to choose from: Either I just completely ignored him, or try and…. be civilized like he suggested.

_For Hermione,_ my conscience kept on telling me. _For Hermione. _

'Fine.' I said as I leaned back into my chair and crossed my legs. 'I will try and be civilized for Hermione's sake.'

Weasley smiled, _yet again_, and took the seat opposite me. 'I knew you'd come to your senses.' He said as he suspended his hand in midair, waiting for me to shake it.

The nerve of him!

'Excuse me,' I scoffed, 'Just because I said I was going to be civilized, it doesn't mean I'm going to start touching_ your_ hand. We can be civilized with out becoming friends.' I arched my eyebrow as his cheeks started to red again. He hastily withdrew his arm, but in the process, managed to hit a waitress who was carrying a pitcher full of pumpkin juice. She ended up spilling all of its contents on the clumsy red head.

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir!' The waitress said frantically as she got back up.

I smirked at the now sticky and dripping wet Ron Weasley. Serves him right for trying to shake Pansy Parkinson's hand.

He gave me a sheepish grin in return.

888888888

A quick-drying spell and about thirty minutes later, I found myself laughing out loud with Ron Weasley. I did not expect that one coming.

'You are such a klutz!' I told him as he finished his story about the time when he bumped into a pole, fell off his broom and landed on the Creevy kid during one of the quidditch practices back at Hogwarts.

'Tell me about it.' he shrugged. 'It sucks actually; one way or another, I always find a way to embarrass my self and be the laughing stock of everyone. But I guess I've gotten use to it. I got it during school, I get it in work as well, and I still get it from Fred and George back home. I just keep telling myself that Neville's had worse.'

I smiled.

Wait. Shit! I… _**smiled**_! I just smiled at Ron Weasley. God! What was happening to me? This was not right. I was actually enjoying this red hair dork's company. Enjoying and smiling! Ohdeargodohdeargodohdeargod!!

When I looked back at Weasley, he had a bewildered and curious expression plastered on his face. 'What?' I asked him, trying to sound harsh and not all _smiley-smiley_.

'Nothing.' He chuckled. 'It's just… one minute, you were smiling then the next you started pouting.' He said as he rested his face on his hands.

'And your point is??' I asked annoyed. Yay. I was annoyed. That was good. No longer enjoying his company. Good good good. Annoyed is good.

'Kind of bipolar is all.' He sniggered.

'WHAT?!' I yelled. I leaned forward and slapped him across the cheek.

How dare he call me bipolar. 'I AM NOT BIPOLAR!'

'Geez.' He whined as he rubbed his sore cheek. 'I was only kidding.'

'Hmph.' was all I could reply. I am _so_ not bipolar slimy git.

'I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just trying to be funny.' He rambled with a puppy dog look on his face…. which I was not going to acknowledge, by the way. Even though I just did. Crap. I am going senile.

I could feel his stare on me as he waited for me to reply. Well, too bad for him because I had no plan of doing so.

Silence.

Gosh, how long has it been? Only thirty seconds? I am getting restless here. Must control urge to talk. I hate keeping quite. It's so boring! Okay, fifty seconds have past. Can I talk now? NO, I can't! But, I have to. Not talking makes me crazy, see! I am having conversations with my self! This was all Ron's fault. Did I just call Weasley, Ron? No no no! It was just a slip of the tongue! But, I'm not talking-using-my-mouth talking. I'm just talking to myself in my mind! That doesn't even make any sense! MERLIN!

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'

'Huh?' said Ron.

Aw, crap bag. I started to bang my head on the table. I guess its time I talk to that muggle listener advice giver person Hermione recommended to me. Maybe I was bipolar. I don't want to be bipolar!! But what if I am?

'Pansy.' Ron muttered while waving his hand in front of my face. 'Are you okay?'

'Ginny?'

'No, it's me Ron.' and he flashed yet another smile.

'No you dimwit! Your sister's here. Hey Ginny!' I called. Thank the lord! Ginny is here! And I don't have to spend any more time with WEASLEY. See. There, I didn't say Ron. I said Weasley.

'Shit.' _Weasley_ said. He got up from the chair quickly. What was wrong with him?

'Pansy! I'm so sorry I'm late. Work was just so….. Ron?! What are you doing here.' Weaselett asked her brother in confusion.

'Didn't you tell him to go here and meet me while you were running late?' I told her as a matter-of-factly. Gosh, I guess stupidity does run in their family.

'No. I never even told him that we were meeting today. I didn't even know he knew I was meeting you here. Ron??' Ginny said quite pissed as she stared at her older brother.

'Oh, would you look at time! Going to be late for work. Gotta run! Uhm, bye!' Weasley quickly spitted out and before I knew it, he was running out the restaurant.

What the hell just happened?

Wait.

No shitting way.

Did he just…..

888888888

'YOUR STUPID MALE FRIEND TRICKED ME INTO HAVING A LUNCH DATE WITH HIM!!' I screamed at Hermione while pacing back and forth. Stupid stupid stupid stupid prick.

'You mean Ron right?' she asked nonchalantly as she continued flipping through bridal magazines.

'Yes! That sorry son of a b…witch! And why the hell are you so calm! You're supposed to be outraged!' I scolded. 'Hello, I was just made a fool of by one of your best friends!'

Hermione started having a giggling fit.

'What? It's not funny!' I said as I place my hands on my hips. I walked over and took a seat beside her on the couch.

'I know. You're right. You're right.' she said as she tried to hold in her laughter. I just glared at her.

And she started laughing again. 'I'm sorry! But you can't find this unamusing because I find it just downright hilarious!'

I whined and leaned my head on her shoulder. 'Hermioneee, I had to spend almost an entire hour with him.'

She started to somber up. 'And so? Ron's not that bad.' I just stared at her, _not that bad? He was far from bad. Beyond worst even! _ 'No really. He's actually very fun to be with. He always knows how to make you laugh and he has been a really great friend to me. He's really loyal, protective… sometimes _over _protective, and sweet.'

Hermione didn't say anything after she made her Ron's-the-greatest-friend-in-the-world speech. I didn't say anything back….. because I didn't know what to say. And I hated it. I should have had a come back by now, about how Ro-- I mean – Weasley was the exact opposite of what Hermione claimed him to be, but my brain couldn't come up with any insults and that wasn't a good sign.

As I played with the tassels of a pillow, I felt Hermione take her stare off me. Everything was silent and the only thing I could hear was the occasional flipping of the glossy magazine pages as Hermione continued to read the Witch Weekly Bridal Issue.

This is exactly why I hate silence.

Every time it was quiet, I started thinking. Well, of course I always think… duh. But what I mean is thinking-about-my-life thinking; maybe you can call it contemplating, or reflecting. The hard core kinda thinking. And right now, I did not like what I was thinking about…. _who_ I was thinking about.

Ron Weasley was always a pest – a thorn in my sight. It has been like that ever since Hogwarts. He was an empty headed impulsive fool with a very short temper.

And this was still true. The thing is, despite him being an empty headed impulsive fool with a very short temper, he was also the guy Hermione described him as. True, every time Weasley was in my presence, I could be assured that I would never get bored because that ginger haired freak always found a way to entertain everyone with his corny jokes. And he was a sweet and loyal friend too. I always admired how Ron would be the first to greet Hermione happy birthday at exactly 12:01 in the morning. I wish someone do that for me. All I had was Draco and Blaise who were great friends… but great FORGETFUL friends.

I sighed. I did not like thinking.

Hermione closed the magazine and dropped it on the table with a thud. I was suddenly snapped out of my reverie and I saw Hermione grimacing at me.

'Wow Pans. I think that's the longest you've gone with out talking,' she smiled. 'And I know for a fact that you are only quiet when something's bothering you. What's on your mind?'

I bit my lip as I debated on whether to tell her or not.

I knew I would feel loads better if I told her. It would take a lot off my chest. But I was scared of what her reaction would be because I didn't want her to think of me as a hypocrite.

I think my Slytherin pride also had something to do with my hesitation in telling her.

'Come on Pans,' she said as she scooted closer to me. 'You can tell me anything.'

Well, there was no point in keeping secrets from her, so might as well just spill the beans. Here it goes…

'You don't know how much this hurts my pride,' I admitted, 'and the only reason why I am telling you because you are one of my only friends who I can really talk to.'

'Aww. I love you too Pansy.' she said as she hugged me.

'Okay…..

……… I think I am starting to fall for Weasley.'

888888888

I really think I am loosing it.

I was in the quaint little sitting room in the Burrow. What was I doing there? Well, wedding stuff. Ginny was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, preparing the last bits of the sample menu they had in mind for the Granger-Zabini wedding reception. I continuously argued with Ginny to just let me in the kitchen and help but she stubbornly pressed on and on that they were almost done and that I should just wait here in the living room.

So I had no choice but do so.

I stared at the stair case that led to the multiple bed rooms of the Weasleys and I feared that I would see someone I didn't really want to see right now coming down those steps.

Well, there was a part of me that wanted to see him. Then, there was that other part of me, the I'm-an-Elite-Slytherin-Pure-Blood part, which kept on telling me that it was not right for me to want to see him and that I should just get out of this damned happy family house and forget about this silly infatuation I had with the youngest Weasley son.

The scent of the food cooking in the kitchen drifted over to the sitting room and I inhaled the delicious smell. Sure Mrs. Weasley was an embarrassing talkative stubby knitting witch with no fashion sense whatsoever but Merlin, did she know how to cook.

As I was salivating for the food, I heard the dreaded foot steps coming down the stairs that I did not want to hear.

'Oh. Pansy. I didn't know you were here.'

I slowly turned my head into the direction where the voice came from and against my hopes, I saw _him_ standing there.

My heart rate started to accelerate. I couldn't control it and I ended up smiling as my eyes hungrily stared at his face.

'H-hi.' I stuttered.

I hated this feeling I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made me feel all vulnerable yet giddy at the same time.

'Hi' He greeted back. He grinned at me and I noticed that he had really cute dimples.

'May I?' he said as he gestured to the open arm chair next to me.

'Of course. It's your house and your furniture.' I said, trying not to sound too friendly. I don't know what it was but there was something holding me back from giving in to this silly crush. I was half grateful to it and half pissed at it.

He gave out a forced awkward laugh.

'Mmmmmm. It smells like mum's cooking up a riot. Hermione's going to have even better food than Harry and Ginny did during their wedding.' He commented.

'I know. The food does smell delicious,' I found myself replying. 'It just makes me wonder how none of you Weasley sibling are fat, even stick-thin, no offense.'

'None taken. Believe it or not, we actually inherited our fast metabolism from mum,' He laughed and I tried to hold mine in because I knew it would be disrespectful if I started laughing at the fact that even Mrs. Weasley's son found her a bit fat, even though _it was_ true. 'But she says that once we hit 40, we're all going to start blowing up like balloons. This made Ginny crazy. She started eating like a bloody bird ever since Mum told us that.'

We were silent after that. It was the awkward kind of silence and I hated that kind even more than the thinking silence.

As I buckled my knees together, the Red Head started to talk again.

'Look. About _that_ lunch… I'm sorry that—'

'Stop. stop.' I cut him off. I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up but he did, darn him. Anyway…'I don't know why you pretended that Ginny told you to go and have lunch with me and I don't know what your intentions were, but I think it's better off that way – me not knowing.'

His Adam's apple bobbed nervously. 'Pansy, the thing is,' he said seriously as his baby blues pierced my boring dark brown ones, 'I really enjoyed your company during that lunch. And I have intentions of taking you out, properly and no lies this time, on another lunch. So… I'm wondering… asking if you would ever consider going out with me again.'

A thrill went down my spine as he said those words, and the next moment, I found my self saying:

'Yes.'

**TBC**

Author's Note: Writing in Pansy's PoV is so fun x) Sorry if I got too carried away and if this chapter bordered on down right informal. Anyways, before I start rambling about unimportant things, I should apologize for posting so late and abandoning this fic for quite a while. I was busy with school! School is just so... ugh... sometimes. I'll try and post the next chapter soon, if I can. I promise that it won't take as long as I did with this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This whole Ron/Pansy subplot I imagined was just so amusing that I had to include it in the fic. I love how they're such an unconventional paring/couple. Again, **please review** :D And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter: no.1dracolover and BlueSunsetWaters! You guys rock.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Harry Potter world, its characters, etc. The great JK Rowling does and always will. I do, however, own this story's plot.


End file.
